Final Decision
by Muku-Sama
Summary: Kagome Is Married With Kids And The Head Miko At The Higurashi Shrine. She Has Been Hiring Girls With Spiritual Powers To Work At Her Shrine And Tam Is The Last One. After Being Pushed Into A Well Tam Meets Inuyasha And A New Story Begins. Chp 2 up
1. Return To The Feudal Era

Chapter One: Return To The Feudal Era 

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky creating a heat that felt more like a summer then Tokyo hadn't for a long time. Inside a high school near the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo Japan was a student and her teacher. She looked to be in her early forties or late thirties, long black hair tied back in a ponytail, brown eyes, a clear complexion, and was wearing an outfit that looked very professional. She look at her student in front of her and smiled. Everything was silent in the room then the girl talked.

"Have you ever screamed without making a sound? Have you ever notice silence to be so loud? Have you ever imagined you were dead? Did you see your worst fear instead? Have you ever wondered if time could stand still? Has it ever been hot but you felt a chill? Have you ever felt like you were the only one left? Have you ever wanted to take your last breath?" The girl breathed in and bowed to her teacher as an act of respect, but she also bowed to hide that she was blushing and nervous.

"Wow! Morrow-san you are amazing!" Cheered Higurashi-sensei a grade ten English teacher at the high school. "But Morrow-san," she paused. "Why is it so depressing?" The poem had seemed a little on the Gothic or suicidal side, and since Higurashi-sensei only saw Tam in her uniform she wasn't positive that the girl was Gothic, so she worried.

Tamami Morrow is a first year high school student in a privet all girls school in Tokyo Japan. She has black hair and sea blue eyes. At this moments she was staying after school to read her poem to Kagome Higurashi her sensei for English. She was to embarrassed to say it in front of the class. Tam looked around the empty class room. "Everyone leaves, no one's there. Life's a game and no one cares." She mumbled not hearing her sensei

Higurashi-sensei ignored her student's depression and smiled. Tam was the most creative student she had in the seven classes she taught, she was also the most quiet in class. But she knew Tam was as mouthy as Inuyasha when someone started it though, and she got a good laugh when the girls ran away from her. Higurashi-sensei paused to think of Inuyasha. How was he doing now? Did he ask Kikyo to take her place when she had left him? Right now, was he with Kikyo? She brushed her thoughts away and smiled at her student.

"Well Morrow-san! That was great," she smiled. Tam put the paper in her binder and smiled. "So will I be seeing you at the shrine tonight at six?" She stated and packed up her papers. She knew every high school student needed a job and it was hard for Tam to find any; not knowing any where. But considering she had just moved to Tokyo from Canada just a few months earlier it wasn't very surprising.

Tam turned her head towards her teacher. "You mean I got the job! Really?" Higurashi-sensei nodded. Tam's face lit up as she jumped into the air. "Yes!" She cheered and grabbed her bag. After packing up everything she threw the bag on her back and left with Higurashi-sensei. Saying one thing as she helped her lock the door. "I'll be the best miko ever!" And Higurashi-sensei smiled.

"Higurashi-sensei? What is the pay for working at the shrine?" Tam asked while they walked out of the school and to the first main road. Many trees covered the sun and put a blanket of coolness on the two as they walked on the sides streets. Higurashi-sensei turned to Tam and smiled, she was so excited and wanted to know everything already. Tam reminded her of herself when she first started using her own miko powers. Turning her face forward she told her.

"Morrow-san you can call me Kagome outside school or Lady Kagome at the shrine, would that bug you?" Tam shook her head and smiled. "Now as for pay, it will be 1000 yen a day. Does that sound reasonable?" Kagome asked as they turned onto Tam's street. Tam still didn't under the currency quite well. "I know that it must be hard for you, but you'll get used to it. I can teach you yen after class one day if you have the time." Tam nodded smiling confused.

"Yes! Absolutely, Mrs. Higur…Kagome-san, that sounds great." She blushed at her mistake. "I'll be at the shrine later! Bye!" said Tam as she turned onto a different street and started to run to her house. Kagome stood there for a second and looked at Tam run, it reminded her so much of herself back when she went into the well to visit Inuyasha. But those days were over. The well was sealed, she was married and had two kids and she had a great job with great students. She had everything she wanted. Shacking her head she turned to walk to the Higurashi Shrine telling herself over and over again in her head that twenty years had pasted and Inuyasha probably didn't remember her or was not even alive anymore.

"Mom! I got a job at the shrine! I'm a shrine maiden!" Tam boasted to the walls hoping her mom could hear her loud enough when she walked in the door. Miss Morrow, Tam's mother. "I wish you were still here to celebrate with me." Tam's younger sister , instantly looked at her from the kitchen. "What are you looking at!" Tam snapped as her sister laughed at her.

"You a 'miko' at a shrine that isn't ours? It seems you have been sleeping in class Onii-chan, you can't work anywhere else. And why are you talking to mom? She can't hear you and that just makes you look insane, she is not psycho like most of our family members" Tam went blank and growled at Opal. Opal was smarter then she was because of Opal being able too read the future with Tarot cards. She didn't resemble her in the least, Tam didn't take after any of her family while Noir took after their father, Kai took after their mother and Opal took after their father; but there were some things that took after her mom. All the girls had white hair and black hair or just one of the colours and Kai had red hair.

"A miko, huh? That's a popular job isn't it?" Asked Kai Tam's older brother from the kitchen looking up from his rice. Tam wished he hadn't showed up, he was never a help. Though it was her father who pushed her mother to move away from him and learn a new language across the ocean. Her father was Irish and he met their mother on a trip to Japan in high school and they met and fell in love. Tam shuttered at the thought. She ignored Kai's question suddenly feeling sick thinking about her abusive father they had run away from.

"Is Noir home yet?" She asked. Noir was Tam's older sister who was a professional psychic and had been predicting many true things for years. She had promised to see when Tam was going to die after school in three minutes but she wasn't here. Tam ignored Kai's response that was muffled by a cigarette in his mouth and read a note on the stairs. It read 'Tam! You have to come to the forest! It's amazing, bring cloths and lots of food.' Tam sweatdropped and ignored it, she had to go the shrine now. But she couldn't help wondering the whole time what stupid idea Noir had up her sleeve.

Kagome sat in her house alone. Her husband, Hojo, was at work and her two children, Song and Hojo Jr. were at their friend, Haku's, house. She sighed and looked out the window at the clouds. She gasped when the clouds formed Inuyasha. She put her hands to her face as if to block tears and let out sobs. She wanted to cry, she missed him so much. But she couldn't do anything about it. He was probably with Kikyo now. She felt a tear go down her cheek, she looked down and realized she had been silently crying. She loved him and still did kind of but she couldn't really remember his face anymore. She was starting to forget him already, it was a good start. She looked up at the clock as it beeped, Tam would be there soon. Kagome went over to the stove already in her miko uniform and boiled some green tea. Everything was reminding her of Inuyasha lately, like Tam being like him. She laughed to herself, if Inuyasha had ever tried to insult Tam like he had done to her when they had argued she would pound him into the ground; Tam wouldn't need to tell him 'sit!' She let laughs escaped her body. She hadn't laughed this much in so long, it felt great. Her laughs faded and she sighed.

"Inuyasha, if only I could see you once more." She whispered. "No," she half smiled. "He's happy now, he's got Kikyo. Why would he want to see his jewel detector again?" Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, Kagome-san!" Tam greeted her with a smile. Kagome returned the smile.

"Morrow-san you can call me Kagome, you can drop the san. But Lady Kagome would be the best name here." Kagome smiled, Tam smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, but you don't have to call me 'Morrow-san', just call me 'Tam.'" Tam stated getting annoyed of being called Morrow-san.

"Is Tam-chan okay?" Kagome asked wondering if that was not formal enough. Tam smiled and nodded an 'it's okay.'

Kagome then welcomed her in. Inside the house's living room were many photos and awards. Tam looked at them in awe. There were so many, and they were mostly school awards; most older then her! Then a photo caught her eye, a boy probably a little older then herself with white hair in a red kimono, and on his head were…dog ears? She walked over to the picture and turned back to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome? Was this at a Anime convention? It's a great costume! So real looking," she paused and blushed, then continued. "And he's cute!" Kagome turned to the picture and went white. How did that get down in the living room and framed! It was a picture of Inuyasha, the first picture she ever took of him…But she had burned that the day that she sealed the well, how did it still exist!

"Yes, that is my old boyfriend from years ago, I didn't know I still had that picture." She fake smiled so Tam would buy her lie. Tam smiled and turned away from the picture. Kagome didn't know what was going on, only moments earlier that picture had not been there, it had been a different one; her and Hojo when he proposed to her on Tokyo Tower years before.

"Well, we better get ready for your shift, you don't want to start a job with a late. Not on the first day." Kagome smiled and walked her to that back door. Tam smiled back and walked out with her. As soon as they left the room the pictured went hazy and then returned to Hojo on one knee handing Kagome a ring and a rose.

Lady Kagome walked with Tam towards the shrine. In her arms were miko cloths and Tam couldn't take her eyes off of them. Red pants and a long sleeve white shirt with red lacing at the end of the sleeves. Tam was already ecstatic! They were different from her uniform that her mother had offered her if when she worked at the shrine at festivals. That one was white with a red vest, red under lacing, gold trimmings on the front, a blue sash and she had to wear a demonic mask sometimes with hay that acted at long hair to cover her won. Now she would have to pull her hair up, not hide it and she would not sweat to death from layers for there were few. She liked to show her hair now because it used to be really short then she decided to grow it for D-chan, the boy that she loved. Just thinking about him made her blush a little bit. Kagome notice Tam blushing and remembered when she looked like that back when she had thought of Inuyasha as a teenager. She smiled.

"This is the storage room, there are talismans, dolls, holy water and everything else you need if there it an emergency or to pray. You may change in here." Kagome opened the door and Tam walked in quickly. After Kagome closed the door she leaned back and tried to remember Inuyasha's face, she hadn't looked at the picture well enough to had seen it. The white hair gave him away and she just had the thought of getting away from it before she cried. Kagome straightened up and walked down the stairs to the 'Bone Eater's Well' and changed quickly. After she walked to the stairs that were under 'The Sacred Tree' and awaited Tam to finish, which didn't take long at all.

"Lady Kagome! How do I look!" Tam stepped out of storage room door and jumped down the stairs to Kagome who was standing under 'The Sacred Tree.' She was dressed up just like Kagome with red pants and a white long sleeve shirt and her hair was pull up like Kikyo had done her hair before. Actually she looks exactly like Kikyo…Kagome thought to herself. Except Tam was more endowed then Kikyo or herself. Kagome chuckled, but the miko look did look good on Tam.

"Yes you look great." Kagome stated walking towards Tam. "I know you are very happy about getting this job Tam-chan and I wondering if you could do me a favor. It's a huge favor but I really need to see something." Kagome had been hiring a lot of girls for a long time to see if they could get through the bone eater's well and if they could they could bring Inuyasha over. No matter how much she want to never see him again she needed to ask him why he choose Kikyo over herself, but mainly to see if he was happy without her being with him.

"Umm…sure Lady Kagome I'll help you." She stated following her to the bone eater's well that was in a shrine. Inside there was an open wooden well and beside it was a necklace that had a small round crystal ball on it. Tam kept her eye on it, it was beautiful. Kagome walked down the stairs to the well and picked up the necklace.

"This is the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls. It is ancient and very powerful." Kagome put the necklace around Tam's neck. "I was able to travel through time with this, to go and see Inuyasha." She muttered. Tam was confused why Kagome said that but she didn't care, she would still help her. "I'm sorry about this." Kagome stated and pushed Tam.

Tam's eyes widened slightly when she fell backwards into The Bone Eater's Well! Tam looked up at Kagome, she had a sad look on her face and she was crying slightly. As she fell down into the darkness but didn't scream from shock, she imagined herself hitting the bottom then she blacked out…engulfed in the blue light that led to the Feudal Era.


	2. What Did I Do To Deserve This!

Chapter Two: What Did I Do To Deserve This!

Tam was unconscious at the bottom of the well talking in her sleep until she opened her eyes to complete darkness. She didn't realize where she was so she just presumed she was in bed and had passed out dreaming about becoming a miko and not just a vision reader. She was tired of being below everyone in her family. Her oldest sibling Kai used Shikikami, her older sister Noir was a professional psychic and her younger sister could read tarot for a living, she was the only one that had her skill used as an excuse for a wild imagination with her dreams, and she was tired of it.

She reached up to grab her pillow, but in place of it was a pile of dirt, rocks and bones.

"Where am I?" She asked herself when she pulled her hand to her face to look at the earth between her fingers. "This isn't my bed…it's as hard as a rock." She gave the dirt a weird look then remembered seeing Kagome. "Where is Higurashi-sensei?" Then something clicked. "Now I remember, she pushed me in the well by accident and then I blacked out…but now where have I ended up?" She asked herself pushing her body up from the ground and brushing off the dirt.

Suddenly Tam heard footsteps and a male teenage voice talking near the top of the bone eater's well. There was also the voice of a child's and a young woman's. Their voices were depressed and they were talking like someone had died.

"Kagome-chan is gone we just have to face that…and that means you don't keep on trying the well Inuyasha!" Shouted the female to the male Tam presumed. Wait…Kagome, Inuyasha? Didn't Lady Kagome say that name when I was at the shrine? Her old boyfriend…and that new girl must be his new one, but he sounds so young…and why is he at Higurashi-sensei's Shrine! Tam thought this to herself as she continued to listen.

"Well I haven't given up; I think Kagome will come back. It's only been a month or so, she can't still be mad…after all Kikyo is dead now." The male sounded sad for a moment. Higurashi-sensei hadn't mentioned this Kikyo person, but she was supposedly dead. Maybe that was his new girlfriend not this girl that was here. If that other girl was dead then maybe this guy just sounded young.

"So I have to make it through!" Now his voice had confidence as he…jumped! Tam looked up as his figure appeared at the top of the well.

"Oh…shit." He jumped down the well and landed right beside Tam. It took all her power not to scream from shock, he should have broken his leg! Tam jumped slightly when he turned to her. In the dark she must have looked like the woman he had been talking about.

"Kagome!" He shouted and hugged Tam which caused her to blush uncontrollably as his arms reached around her form. He was the first guy to ever be that forward and not call her name! He pushed her back for a second and held her in front of him. "Wait you're not Kagome." He said looking down at her chest, Tam blushed then he picked her up like a baby in his arms. It shocked her and she screamed as he jumped out up. Tam looked towards the roof of the well.

"I'm going to die!" She cried as he jumped out of the well. She braced herself to hit the top and die in the crash but instead she opened her eyes to the night sky.

Tam stopped screaming when the moonlight hit her skin and Inuyasha thought that she was glowing when he stared at her. She turned to him. He-He's that guy in the picture! He's the one with dog ears and the red kimono. Wow. He's even more beautiful in person! She thought to herself looking at his face and yellow eyes, and then blushed for having starred at him. Who was he? Where was she? And…How did he jump a hundred feet in the air! She threw her arms around his neck afraid to fall, this time he blushed as her body was pushed against his. I don't want to die! I don't want to die! She said in her head as she felt them start falling. This is the end, I'm sorry for everything and D-chan I wish I could see you one last time.

"Hey, we're okay. I kind of can't breathe though." Tam opened her eyes but only saw white. I'm dead! The white light! The voice lied! She panicked, but then she noticed it was hair…not light. She pulled her head back and came out of the hair to the guy's face. She noticed her arms were still around his neck and his hand was unconsciously resting on her chest. She blushed and immediately jumped up and out of his arms.

"Don't try anything, buddy. I know karate!" She freaked out. "You pervert!" He was shocked by her actions but no one would ever call him a 'pervert,' that was Miroku's department not his.

"Hey! It's not my fault if I'm trying to save your life and accidentally touch you by complete accident! It's not like they're easy to miss or something either!" He yelled. Tam's mouth dropped to the floor with his remark. She brought her hand up and slapped him in the face. He turned back to her just in time for an army of insults.

"You asshole! Pervert! Bastard!" She screamed as tears flooded her eyes. The woman came over just as Tam started to cry. She was beautiful with long brown hair tied at the bottom, peach skin, brown eyes and was wearing a pink and beige kimono with a long green skirt covering the bottom half. On her back was a gigantic weapon and in her arms was a cat like thing with white and black fur.

"Inuyasha, what did you do!" She demanded walking over to Tam. The cat jumped out of her arms as she put a hand on Tam's shoulder and the other on her head. Tam looked up into the woman's face, tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay; he didn't mean to upset you. That's just how Inuyasha is. He didn't mean it"  
"Sango's right, Inuyasha is just a bone headed idiot." A small child giggled as he stood by Tam's feet. He appeared to be male with short light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, green eyes, peach skin and was wearing a fur vest, and a hatama that was made up of a pair of blue pants and a leaf patterned shirt. Tam blinked for s second as she got a look at his pointy ears. Then she remembered the boy with dog ears.

He hadn't moved from where he had put her down, and now she could see him. He was gorgeous, very long white hair with dog-ears, yellow eyes, peach skin, and was wearing a red kimono with a sword tied to his left side. He noticed her looking at him and blushed as he turned to face her.

"What is it?" He asked bluntly. She shook her head from side to side quickly.  
"It's nothing, nothing at all." She covered up. Getting her mind back to her problem she stepped away from Sango and the child. "Who are you people?" She asked.  
"Oh, we haven't been introduced. I'm Sango, this small guy here is Shippo, and he's Inuyasha." The cat meowed and jumped back into Sango's arms. "And this is Kirara." Sango gave the little cat a pat on the head.  
"You must be one of Kagome's friends. You're from the present, right?" Shippo asked smiling on Inuyasha's shoulder. Tam turned back towards Inuyasha and focused on Shippo.  
"I don't think the Higurashi-sensei is the Kagome you know." Everyone turned to her, shocked. "Did I say something bad?" Inuyasha rushed in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Sensei! Kagome is in the twelfth grade!" He shouted at Tam as he shook her. "I don't want to hear any of this bullshit!" He threw Tam back. She hit the ground hard; it knocked the breath out of her. She coughed trying to breathe.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango and Shippo yelled in unison.  
"I can't breathe." She gasped starting to feel dizzy. I guess I am going to die…good-bye world. She was far too lost in thought that she didn't notice someone picking her up. Her train of though was broken when someone's lips touched hers. She almost freaked out until noticed she was starting to breathe again. Whoever this was they weren't being a pervert, they were trying to help her. At least that's what she thought until she felt his tongue in her mouth.  
She pushed back and slapped the person. "Pervert!" She opened her eyes to see the person who kissed her. He was beautiful with short black hair, peach skin, blue eyes and was wearing a monk's clothing. Wait…a monk! A monk just came onto me…this is unbelievable.

"Miroku…" Tam looked behind her to a very angry looking Sango. He smiled slightly.  
"She wasn't breathing." He tried to explain.  
"You lecherous monk!" She shouted hitting him with the weapon that had been on her back. The monk flew into part of the forest. Sango stood there satisfied, and then turned to Tam. "We better get back to Lady Kaede's Village. I don't think we're all on the same page." She held out her hand for Tam. Smiling Tam took her hand and started walking towards the village leaving Inuyasha and Shippo to help Miroku.

Though Sango had been talking about straightening things out when they got back she just went out to practice instead. She told Tam to stay and go to sleep before the other's got back so she wouldn't have to deal with anything until the morning.  
So, like Sango told her too, Tam laid down as soon as she left. She had a lot to go over in her mind. She still didn't know where she was. Shippo said she was from the 'present'…what did that mean? What was with that Inuyasha guy when she said Kagome was her sensei? What was with that monk? She started to cry.  
"What did I do to deserve this!"


End file.
